Lo Único Que Deseo Eres Tú
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Elsie River ya no es la misma de antes... Hace unos meses que una persona muy importante se ha ido... Hoy es su cumpleaños, y sus amigos le hacen una fiesta sorpresa para animarla, ¿lo conseguirán? -Fic de Cumpleaños para ElsieRiver-


**Lo único que deseo eres tú**

Cada día estaba más cerca, sólo faltaba una semana y llegaría esa fecha, esa fecha especial aunque en ese momento sonase tan horrible: el cumpleaños de Elsie River.

Se suponía que Elsie debería estar contenta, entusiasmada e incluso un poco nerviosa, pero sus sentimientos eran todo lo contrario: tristeza, melancolía... Desde hacía tres meses Elsie había cambiado, ya no sonreía, no disfrutaba tanto con el fútbol, y siempre parecía cansada... Ese comportamiento preocupaba bastante a sus compañeros, pero por mucho que le preguntasen, la chica ponía una falsa sonrisa en su cara y les contestaba que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien.

Por todo ello, su prima estaba organizándole una fiesta sorpresa. Sabía que no era la mejor ni la más original idea del mundo, pero Elsie no iba a organizar nada, y tenía que demostrarle que tenía gente que se preocupaba por ella.

– ¿Estás segura de que a Elsie le va a gustar esto? – le preguntó Jude a Nuria.  
– Con mi prima no se puede estar segura de nada – rió Nuria – Pero más le vale, voy a estar yo aquí matándome a trabajar para que luego no le guste.

...

Elsie estaba sola en su habitación, sentada en la cama mirando un álbum de fotos. Eran las fotos de todo lo vivido durante el último año, fotos con el equipo, con su prima, y sobre todo, con él...

Él se había ido hace unos meses, le habían dado la oportunidad de jugar en un equipo importante, y Elsie no había hecho nada por impedirlo... En cierto modo se lo reprochaba, pero por otro lado, no lo podría haber hecho, era su sueño y ni ella ni nadie tenía el derecho a quitárselo.

Recordaba todo sobre él, su pelo rubio cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan perfecta que hacía que se sonrojase, sus manos que recorrían su espalda con lentitud y suavidad, y sus labios, esos labios que hacían que por su cuerpo recorriese una corriente eléctrica con un simple roce...

"_No" _pensaba la chica intentando frenarse _"No debo pensar en eso, pertenece al pasado y yo debo mirar hacia el futuro... ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si no está él para apoyarme? Sin sus caricias, sus tiernos abrazos, sus besos..."_ cada vez más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas con estos pensamientos, súbitamente, notó como un brazo se deslizaba por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia si.

– Hermanito... – murmuró Elsie cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.  
– No llores más Elsie... – la intentó tranquilizar Shawn, mientras limpiaba con una pañuelo las lágrimas de la chica.

Elsie no contestó, simplemente hundió su cara en la sudadera del chico, mientras él la abrazaba. Así estuvieron durante largo rato, hasta que la chica se durmió. En ese momento, Shawn, con gran delicadeza, la acostó en su cama y la tapó para que durmiese tranquila.

...

A la mañana siguiente, había un gran revuelo en el vestuario del Raymond. Nuria les estaba comentando a todos los detalles de la fiesta, aprovechando que Elsie aún no había llegado al entrenamiento de por la mañana.

– ¿Entonces la fiesta dónde es? ¿En casa de Elsie? – preguntó Scotty.  
– ¿¡Cómo va a ser en la casa de Elsie! ¡Es una sorpresa! – respondió Nuria medio enfadada.  
– Bueno, podía ser... – respondió Jack quien no se estaba enterando de mucho.

En ese momento, Nuria ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía. Sino fuese porque el vestuario tenía unas ventanas muy pequeñas y porque estaban en una planta baja, probablemente se hubiera tirado por alguna de ellas.

– A ver chicos, - empezó a decir Jude divertido por la situación – La fiesta es el día del cumpleaños en casa de Nuria, a las seis, ¿entendido?  
– ¡Si! – contestaron prácticamente todos.  
– Espera un momento... ¿sabe alguien dónde queda la casa de Nuria? – preguntó Todd, quien llevaba pensativo un buen rato.

Al principio hubo risas en general, pero poco a poco todos fueron callándose, no, nadie sabía dónde quedaba la casa de Nuria, a excepción de Jude y de Shawn, claro.

En ese momento entró Elsie por la puerta, todos se quedaron mirando unos a otros para de repente empezar a hacer cosas todos a la vez: Todd y Jack estaban comentando lo bonita que era la camiseta del mayor; Shawn, Axel y Mark estaban hablando sobre el próximo partido, mientras que Scotty y Kevin que estaban a su lado, comentaban las inclemencias del tiempo; por otro lado, las tres gerentes del equipo hablaban de lo sucio que estaba el vestuario; y Nuria y Jude estaban en su propio mundo. En cualquier otro momento este comportamiento le hubiese parecido raro a Elsie, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado deprimida como para preocuparse.

...

Los días pasaron y cada vez se acercaba más la señalada fecha, los chicos hablaban "disimuladamente" sobre qué deberían comprarle a Elsie, pero la chica no se daba cuenta de nada.

Finalmente, llegó el día. Era sábado así que Elsie fue a entrenar como todos los días. Los chicos se comportaban raro, se reían disimuladamente y estaban más nerviosos de lo acostumbrado y más aún si estaban cerca de ella o hablaban con ella, pero Elsie no les hizo el menor caso. Al terminar el entrenamiento, Nuria se acercó para hablar con ella.

– ¿Qué tal Elsie? – preguntó Nuria.  
– Pues bien, supongo... – respondió Elsie sin mucho ánimo.  
– Verás, es que estuve pensando, y resulta que voy a salir con Jude mañana y no tengo nada que ponerme... ¿Vienes conmigo a comprar porfiish? – le preguntó la morena.  
– Pues no sé... Yo... – intentó contestar Elsie, pero se vio interrumpida por su prima.  
– No digas que no, por favor... Venga Els... – esto último lo dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito triste que siempre funcionaba.  
– Está bien... – accedió finalmente la peliazul.  
– ¡Gracias! – le dijo la morena dándole un fuerte abrazo – Te paso a buscar a las tres, ¿ok?

La peliazul contestó con un simple ok y se fue. La morena se quedó preocupada, entendía lo que pasaba, pero su prima siempre había sido una persona fuerte y sin embargo ahora era como si no pudiese avanzar, como si se hubiese quedado atascada con la marchar de aquel chico y ahora estuviese perdida... De repente sintió una mano sobre su cadera, no tenía que girarse para saber quién era, simplemente apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jude y le agradeció con una mirada todo lo que estaba haciendo.

...

Las chicas fueron de compras esa tarde. Nuria intentaba mostrarse alegre y hablar con su prima lo máximo posible, le preguntaba sobre absolutamente todo, cuál conjunto le gustaba más y cuál menos, pero parecía que su prima no reaccionaba, era como si no estuviesen en el mismo lugar. Esperaba que la fiesta pudiese solucionar en parte todo eso.

Después de tres horas de compras, Nuria decidió que ya era hora de volver, Elsie quería irse directamente a su casa, pero Nuria prácticamente la arrastró hasta la suya. Cuando llegaron, Nuria dio varias voces para avisar así a los demás y entró seguida de Elsie al jardín.

– ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos cuando entraron las chicas.

En verdad, el jardín lucía un aspecto maravilloso. Como era invierno y oscurecía pronto, había colgado cables con farolillos de colores preparados para alumbrar el jardín, a un lado había una mesa con un mantel rosa pálido con montones de deliciosos manjares encima, al lado de dicha mesa, había una mesa más pequeña, en ella se encontraba la tarta de cumpleaños, también había un reproductor de música que nada más entrar empezó a tocar música bastante marchosa, y lo más destacable de todo, una pancarta enorme en la que se leía "Feliz Cumpleaños Elsie" firmada por detrás por todos los allí presentes, aunque eso Elsie aún no lo había visto.

Elsie se quedó parada sin saber qué decir, todos sus amigos se habían reunido allí por ella, sin darse cuenta, buscó con la mirada al chico especial que le había hecho pasarlo tan mal durante ese tiempo, pero no lo encontró. Miró al suelo apenada, pero su prima, que se dio cuenta, le dio un abrazo muy fuerte que le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

En ese momento empezaron a acercarse todos para felicitarla y darle sus regalos. Algunos de los más destacados fueron: una camiseta con una foto de todo el equipo y atrás escrito "Feliz Cumpleaños", un conjunto de ropa interior, regalo de Scotty, que hizo a la chica enrojecerse y provocó risas en el resto de los presentes, un set de maquillaje, algún libro, ropa... pero el regalo más destacado fue el de Jude, el chico desapareció durante un rato, y cuando volvió se había convertido en... ¡un oso de peluche! Era un oso de peluche marrón con un lazo rojo a modo de pajarita, debía medir al menos un metro y medio sino era más. Todos se quedaron asombrados cuando lo vieron, y más cuando Jude cayó de espaldas debido al peso del muñeco, ese fue uno de los momentos más divertidos de la fiesta.

Elsie se lo estaba pasando bastante bien, pero necesitaba relajarse y pensar un poco, así que salió de la casa y fue a asomarse a la orilla del río que estaba enfrente. Allí estuvo un buen rato, observando el río y recordando muchas cosas, algunas buenas y otras malas, pero sobre todo le recordaba a él, ¡cómo deseaba que estuviese en ese momento con ella!

De repente, sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura. Se giró, y lo vio a él, el chico por el que tantas lágrimas había derramado, al chico que pensaba que no iba a volver a ver.

– Byron... – murmuró la chica, sorprendida.  
– Feliz cumpleaños Elsie – contestó él, entregándole una cajita roja con un lazo dorado.

Elsie cogió el regalo y lo abrió, era una pulsera de planta en el que venían grabados sus nombres. Seguidamente, Byron se la quitó de las manos y la puso en su muñeca, sonriendo satisfecho con el resultado.

– Pero... pero tú... Yo... Yo pensaba que estabas en Corea – intentaba decir la chica, tartamudeando.  
– Y lo estaba... Pero no podía perderme un día tan especial – sonrió Byron.

La chica sonrió ante tal comentario, pero una lágrima silenciosa viajaba por su mejilla. Byron la vio y la retiró suavemente con su dedo, deslizando delicadamente su mano por su mejilla. Elsie enrojeció ante tal acto, pero no apartaba la mirada de los ojos rojos del chico. Poco a poco, Byron fue acercándose más mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de la chica hasta acomodarse en su cintura, al poco, sus labios se tocaron. Elsie cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más ese momento mágico, y volvió a abrirlos cuando se separaron.

– Te amo Elsie... Y no voy a volver a dejarte nunca más – le dijo Byron apartándose un poco de ella para verla mejor, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

La chica no encontró palabras para contestarle, así que simplemente sonrío y volvió a besar al chico, pero esta vez sabiendo que nunca más tendría que separarse de él.

– Yo también te amo Byron – le susurró Elsie en el oído al rubio.

**FIN**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_* Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

_* Elsie River es propiedad de mi primita ElsieRiver._

*_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRIMITA! Ains mi primita que se hace mayor, que ya cumple 17 años *o* Bueno primita, que te quiero un montón y que nuestras conversaciones no las cambio por nada. Porque eres genial y porque por tu culpa sufro "mofetitis aguda" jummm (bueno, tal vez no exactamente por tu culpa, pero casi) xD ;) ¡No cambies nunca corazón!_


End file.
